Secret Santa
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: "Jade is my present?"


**I wrote this a little before Christmas and just had the time to edit it. Enjoy. **

Tori stretches comfortably sprawled out on her red sofa as she examines an old pair of scissors in her hand.

"How am I supposed to wrap these?" She wonders aloud. It is Tori's senior year and because Sikowitz's Secret Santa idea was such a big hit it became a school wide event and Tori had the misfortune to pick Jade's name. Suddenly frantic knocking, that can only belong to Cat, jars Tori from her dilemma and she stands to open the door. The red head bursts through the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas Tori!" She yells. Tori smiles back at her.

"Merry Christmas Cat, what are you doing here?" She asks pushing the blades of the scissors into the waistband of her jeans.

"I'm your secret Santa!"

"Oh? You are?" She looks Cat up and down but doesn't see any gift, or anywhere one might be concealed.

"Where's my present?" Tori asks.

Cat points behind Tori and she turns around. There, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, is Jade.

"Jade?" Tori's eyebrow raises in confusion.

"You got that right." Jade smiles cockily and starts to walk towards Tori. This is when Tori notices the bow tied around Jade's waist and the fact that her hands are restrained behind her back.

"Jade?" Tori now speaks with fear, brought into her voice by the predatory glint in Jade's eye. Cat must've tied the rope holding Jade's arms pretty tightly because her breasts are thrust out, not that Tori notices. No, not at all.

"We'll that's not a pretty face." Jade grins sweetly. Tori snaps her gaping mouth shut before sputtering in search for an answer.

"Uh – I – Jade is my present?" She finally questions. Cat nods excitedly.

"Yup! I kept trying to figure out what to get you. Beck told me to watch you and pay attention to what it looked like you wanted and you sure looked like you wanted Jade, so here she is." Cat giggles and gestures wildly at Jade.

"Don't you like your present?" Cat pouts when Tori doesn't respond. Jade stands with a pleasant smile on her lips and her head tilted to the side as she waits for Tori to answer the question.

"No, no, I love my present!" Tori says with a nervous smile.

"Cat, I think it's time to go." Jade purrs.

"Kay, Kay!" Cat skips out of Tori's house and closing the door behind her.

"So, you gonna unwrap me?" Jade smirks and turns around shaking her restrained hands. Tori moves with trembling fingers to untie the rope around Jade's wrists. After being freed and rubbing her raw arms Jade turns to face Tori.

"So is it true? You want me?" She takes a step forward.

"Uh, I don't know." Tori steps back.

"Not good enough, I want an answer." Another step forward.

"Jade, look, I, uhm, I'm not gay." Tori stands her ground as Jade comes up almost nose to nose with her.

"Me neither, but that isn't the question. The question is; do you want me?" Jade grins and closes the space between them. Tori folds instantly. Her hands move from the spots at her sides to Jade's hips where they trace faint circles over her short red dress. She moans and Jade smiles against her lips.

"That's what I thought." She chuckles. Her hand finds Tori's and she starts to pull her to the stairs.

"Come on Tori, come unwrap your present." Jade guides her up the stairs and into her room within seconds. Tori tugs at the end of the ribbon around Jade's waist and the bow falls apart and slips off. Tori is the one to capture Jade's lips possessively this time and they end up on her bed. After flipping her over so she can be on top Jade works at the buckle of Tori's jeans. She removes the jeans and smirks down at Tori.

"Is this a new fashion statement?" She plucks the old scissors from the waistline of Tori's underwear. Tori blushes.

"No, um," she laughs nervously, "I'm your secret Santa, I didn't know how to wrap them." she smiles. "Merry Christmas." Jade chuckles and pushes the tips of the scissors against Tori's thigh, she walks them up to the other girl's hip.

"I think you wrapped them perfectly." She leans down and kisses the trail the scissors took.

"They're the first scissors ever made." Tori's breath hitches in the back of her throat.

"I'll check them out later." Jade throws the scissors onto the nightstand and is in the process of pulling Tori's panties off. "But for now, I'm working on you."


End file.
